


Batter Up

by Classy_Trashcan



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classy_Trashcan/pseuds/Classy_Trashcan
Summary: As Charity gets older, she grows more and more violent and reckless. Tendencies turn for the worse when the one she's obsessed with is almost taken from her. She turns against her blackmailer and buries the body in the woods. The love of her life goes on a hunt to find what happened to Cherry. Will she get away with murder? The cops are hot on her heels but that won't stop her anytime soon...Warning this book includes: Graphic descriptions of murder, detailed descriptions of crime scenes, gore, mentions of sexual assault, and inappropriate language.This book can also be found on Wattpad! <3
Relationships: Andre Darling/Jessica Phillips, Charity Darling/Noah Morgan, Cherry Darling/Noah Morgan, Jessica Phillips/Angel Luna, Sophie Rose/Tina Miller





	Batter Up

Odd circumstances, that's how it started. Andre Darling was a young bright hopeful young man, some would call him ignorant, naive, or too faithful. He had hopes, hopes to make something of himself, hope to make the world a better place, hope to make his parents proud. He was a bright young man and spent a lot of time alone working on schoolwork and being alone to enjoy his few moments he didn't have to do anything. He was in his Sophomore year of college and was doing very well, he was enrolled in Portland State University. Studying to be an accounting was difficult, he had little time for personal care. Enough time for studying, classes, his internship, and of course sleeping and eating. He obviously had some friends, they were also his roommates. Not a lot of them, just a small tight-knit group of four total close confidants.

On the flip side of the coin was Jessica Phillips. She was known as the life of the party. A wildfire that couldn't be tamed. She spent little time studying and was normally seen at parties or sleepovers with many people. She had little true friends and had dozens of acquaintances, everyone knew her as the girl who showed up to class with major hangovers, sometimes even vomiting in class. She couldn't handle being alone or not being the center of attention. So she immersed herself into the social side of college. Her grades were slipping, C's and D's were her usual grades, but every once and a while she would get hit with a B+. Jessica wasn't stupid, but didn't apply herself, choosing to do what she chose was more fun rather than to look at her future. Her go-to defense was "grades don't measure intelligence, they measure memory and the amount you decide to suck up to the system that holds others down. You would memorize pages of information then only after being tested, quickly forget it to make room for the new 'knowledge.'"

She wasn't necessarily wrong, but she decided to blow off what she was trying to achieve when she first came to the school. She wanted to work in a Human Resources position. She has always been a people person, having been the popular girl all the way from elementary school to the beginning of university. While Andre preferred if he stood in the shadows and got what he needed to be done, done.

It was late one July night, it was dark and Andre was tired. He had just spent five hours completing this paper he had worked on for five days in a row, but it was finally done. He just needed to get a quick snack and a NyQuil, and only God knows how much Andre needed that sleep, he had paid internship at a decently sized company. He oversaw the banking and fincials of the company, looking at profits and losses, the usual for an accountant. But the hours were killing him, about six hours a day, for a whole week. With him attending fifty minute classes three times a week and many papers to complete it was draining and he barely had time to take time for himself and relax.

Down the street there were some houses, barely off campus. It had always had parties around two in the morning with their blasting music and flashing lights, the stench of alcohol and weed leaking out of the house. The 7-Eleven, not even five buildings away from the frat house, was open 24/7 so it was naturally the savior for those kids pulling all nighters for school, those who wanted a quick solution to all the noise across the street, and who had a case of the midnight munchies.

Andre picked up doughnut and a small bottle of NyQuil, and a Redbull for the morning just in case he was still half-asleep before class. Purchasing his goods and about to head home he saw a young woman on the side of the building of the 7-Eleven. She looked sick like she was about to vomit and was in turn pissed off. A taller man was talking to her, Andre couldn't hear what was going on so he decided to do a little eavesdropping to make sure the woman was alright. The brunette woman with pale skin spoke.

"Look Angel, I don't need any help, I'm fine. And don't think you can drive me home and think I'm drunk enough to say yes to any of your advances. I'm not doing that again. I'll get another way to get there. I'm not walking home because you know how people are, this time of night, the party across the street, I have pumps on, I don't have my mace, there are people on the lookout for young drunk girls to snatch up, I could go on. Its just not safe for me. I'll figure it out." She spoke in a voice that was trying to patient but you could tell she was extremely annoyed and was holding back from yelling and causing a scene.

"Come on beautiful, let's head back. Don't be like this... I won't do anything til you're asleep." He laughed at the last part. Just the the woman slapped his arm.

"Don't say shit like that! It's not funny. It's disgusting." She snarled out, her patience obviously running thin, dangerously thin.

"Bebita, don't be like that. It was a joke," He rolled his eyes, "Come back to my place- wait even better yet- I'll drive you to your place. There are other girls there and you won't have to complain that I'll do anything." He grabbed her arm. She resisted. "C'mon Jessica, stop acting like a child, get in the fucking car."

"The hell is wrong with you? Get your hands off of me!" She struggled as he was pulling her into the car behind them.

"Whoa! Get off her! She obviously doesn't want to go with you man! Just leave." Andre stepped forward. The guy, assuming to be Angel, dropped the woman, Jessica.

"Who are you? She doesn't know you and you look like you're a bigger threat than me. Tall, black guy, yelling at a man and woman getting into their car offering for the lady to go with him." Angel spat out.

"What does me being black, or any of that in fact, have to do with the fact you're throwing this woman around like a rag-doll and shoving her in the car? She's screaming and causing a scene for a reason, to get away from you." Andre helped Jessica up. She didn't look good, at all. Hair a mess from the fall, scrapes over her too from hitting the pavement and the ghost white face. Andre saw the drool over her mouth and moved out her way, he knew what was to come.

The pink eyed woman threw up everything that happened to be in her, tons of alcohol and the mush that was the food she previously ate. It reeked. Everyone at the gas station was watching as the production was occurring. Some hid their kids in the car, others promptly left as to not be a victim if there was to be a physical altercation. Jessica looked up at both the men, feeling tired and having a pounding headache. She saw Angel covered in puke, and he was fuming, clenching his fists he pulled back as if he was ready to punch her. It was a mixture of curse words and other derogatory language before he swung.

He felt his fist collided with flesh. Looking at what destruction he caused he saw the taller man grab his chest. He put two and two together, Andre stepped in front of Jessica to protect her. In a fit of rage Andre grabbed Angel's shirt and punched him dead on. Giving Angel a bloody nose and immediately knocking him out.

"Oh fuck! Is he dead," Jessica exclaimed, "I hope you didn't kill him!" She looked extremely anxious and was shaking.

"No, no, I just knocked him out." Andre turned around looked at the scraped up girl now in front of him. "Are you okay? Do you know him? Does he do this often? What happened between you too? Do you need a ride home? Do you need me to get you some band-aids? How can I hel-" He was cut off by a finger on his mouth.

"Please shut up," Andre felt awkwardness and a bit offense, "Look I'm not trying to be blunt but I'm so tired, just got saved by some rando I don't even know, it's two in the morning, and it feels like someone is drilling a hole into my brain and-" She looked like she was going to pass out.

This time he cut her off "A thank you would have been nice instead of 'shut up.'" He looked at her slightly annoyed and felt like he was being underappreciated. Like this happened all the time and she was used to it.

"I was getting to it but I guess you're impatient," she sighed, "to answer your questions one, I'm fine just bruised. Two, I know him he is a.... friend.. if you can call him that. Three, no, he just sometimes gets tipsy and is creepy, never hits me, ever. Five, he was just asking if he could give me a ride home but he pries on getting me to do stuff I don't wanna do," she crosses her arms and attempts to shrink into them. " six, I'm fine, I have some band-aids at my place. Lastly, I know this goes against what the fight was about, so I hope I'm making the right decision, I need a ride home... Would you mind giving me one?"

She sighs "I'm just desperate and I'm sorry for getting you involved, thank you for protecting me when you obviously didn't have to that... I just wanted to say thank you..." She looked up at Andre, her eyes glossy, it was apparent she didn't get treated like this very often. And he could see the desperation in her voice and eyes.

"Yeah sure... get in. You're sick so my place or yours? Mine is a lot closer I'm guessing. I live a block down. But I don't wanna force you so if you don't feel comfortable don't hesitate to tell me." He says unlocking his car and opening the passenger side door. "Here," he gestures into the car seat. "you can get in."

"Thanks, and lets go to your place." Jessica smiles.

"Alright, great, let's head out." Andre says as he starts the car. He really didn't know what he had gotten himself into.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow! Chapter one is finally finished! Sorry for the wait, I wanted to make sure I could deliver the best story I could to y'all! Hopefully you enjoyed, kudos and comments are appreciated <333  
> Have a great day and thanks for checking my story out and giving it a chance!


End file.
